More Than Brotherly?
by Quanks
Summary: Harry has just caught Ginny and Dean kissing, naturally he was angry. At first he thought the feelings were only brotherly, but what if they were more..... HPGW & RWHG
1. Anger & Late Night Revelations

_Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic, it begins just after Ginny and Dean have been caught kissing by Harry and Ron. Please review if you do read, all constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy! (Just made some changes as I realised that I had uploaded the incorrect version of the chapter, and while I was at it I sorted out the problem with Dean being in Harry's dorm)_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Harry stormed up, through the common room and up towards his bed. He slammed the door on the way up, nearly ripping it off its hinges, before kicking the bed with all his strength and nearly breaking his toes in the process. Finally, with some anger gone Harry sat down on the end of his bed, and thought about what he should do. Did he really fancy Ginny? What would Ron say? Did he even have a chance? All these questions were running through his head. Finally he gave up and collapsed backwards onto the bed.

"I have to tell Ginny" he said to himself.

"Tell her what?" an unexpected reply came from the foot of the stairs.

Harry bolted upright

"Oh, ummm, nothing Ron, just that she should be careful with Dean." Harry replied cautiously, considering whether to tell him the truth.

"Thanks, its nice to have someone stick up for me in these arguments, she's so stubborn you know!"

Ron turned to leave to the common room when Harry suddenly shouted,

"Wait, Ron, I have to tell you something."

"Yeh?"

"I fa…fa..." he stammered, "I found out who the Prince might be." He told him unconvincingly

"Well, tell me later mate, I'm late to meet Hermione." Ron blushed when he said this

"Ooooooooh. Well I wouldn't keep Ronniekins from his date" Harry remarked, cheekily.

"It's not like that!" Ron shouted, and ran away to meet Hermione.

When Ron had gone Harry fell back down onto the bed. I should have told him he thought, and then I could at least see his response. He lay there for a minute more to consider his options and finally decided; he would tell Ginny, that weekend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, long after everyone else had fallen asleep, Harry lay on his bed thinking about a certain redhead. He kept daydreaming about what he was going to say to Ginny and what her response would be.

"Hey, Ginny. I don't want to scare you and please don't hate me if you don't feel the same way as its ok, I don't want to ruin our friendship or anything, but anyway, I'm getting off topic. I like you Ginny, I really like you."

"Umm, I'm sorry Harry, but I'm with Dean. And he is so much better than you, why did you ever think I was interested in you anymore? You missed your chance by a few years. I am OVER you now." Replied Ginny furiously, quickly she turned and ran off. Harry's stomach felt like it was tied in knots and he didn't know what to say.

"Ginny!" screamed Harry, "Come back!"

Harry suddenly realised what he'd shouted to his whole dorm and looked around in dismay. Half the dorm was staring at him, but there was only two people who Harry cared about, Ron and Dean. Dean's bed was empty, Harry didn't want to think where Dean had gone, but he suspected that Ginny was involved and the thought made him very angry. Slowly he turned his head towards the bed of his best friend and he suddenly felt relieved, Ron was still lying down. Maybe he hadn't been woken up. Carefully Harry turned around to go to sleep, ignoring the rest of his dorm.

"What on earth do you want with my sister Harry?" said a furious voice from the redhead in the bed next to him.

_"Damn" _Harry thought. "Ummm, well Ron," he gulped; he decided that he may as well tell him, "I think that I fancy Ginny."

"What!" shouted Ron. Harry was sure that he had heard a stifled laugh there, but he assumed that it must have been someone else in his dorm.

"I'm sorry mate, I didn't realise it till I saw her and Dean kissing in the corr…"

"Don't remind me of that" Ron quickly cut him off.

"Well ummm, yer, when I saw that I got angry and at first I thought it was just brotherly, you know. But its more, I'm sure of it." Harry continued quickly

"You know what this means don't you" Ron replied, making sure that he sounded and serious as possible.

"Ummm, not really." Harry answered cautiously.

"We're gonna have to get rid of Dean aren't we!" Ron shouted with a cunning smile

Harry fell back on his bed, infuriated by the way Ron had scared him there, but that feeling soon left when he realised that Ron actually wanted him to date his sister, well for now at least…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well if you want me to continue you know what you have to do, just review..._


	2. Embarrassing Incidents & Conversations

_Hey again, thank you very much those of you who bothered to review, but a few more would be very nice! And special thanks to Laurien1 for spotting that Dean should have been in Harry's dorm, as it made me check and spot a few other mistakes that had happened when uploading. Remember, if you do read then please review, all constructive criticism is welcome!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly Harry opened his eyes and then the light suddenly flooded in, this caused Harry to blink a few times whilst groggily reaching over towards his bedside table to reach for his glasses. He sat halfway up in his bed and scanned around the dorm room. Dean was now back in his bed and looked absolutely exhausted. The rest of his dorm were in the same state as Harry, half awake and unsure about whether to bother with getting up. However the bed next to Harry's was empty.

"Hey Neville," Harry called out, "you up?"

A heavily muffled answer came from Neville's bed and Harry decided to assume that it was a yes.

"Know where Ron is mate?" Harry asked

Neville stretched out his arms and yawned loudly, "Ummm, he said something about meeting somebody downstairs. I wasn't really listening when he woke me up so early."

Harry leant over and pulled himself out of bed, intrigued as to where his best mate had gone off to. He slowly walked down the stairs from his dorm to the common room.

He quickly spotted his best mate down in the common room, but the scene that was unfolding in front of him was not as he expected. Not only was Ron down there but Hermione was too, with her lips pressed firmly to Ron's and neither of them looked like they were about to stop. Harry carefully attempted to tip-toe back to his dorm in order to avoid the embarrassment that his two friends would almost certainly feel. However when he was on the second last step he slipped up, getting caught on his pyjama trousers and tumbling down the stairs. He finally ended up in a pile at the foot of the stairs. The sound of this caused his two best friends to suddenly pull apart and stare at Harry.

"Oh shit!" Harry exclaimed, frustrated at his own clumsiness.

Hermione quickly rushed over towards Harry and lifted up his head. "Oh Harry!" She shouted, "I am so unbelievably sorry! We should have told you this a lot sooner, but we weren't sure how you'd take it. We didn't want you to feel that you had become a third wheel. Which by the way you haven't, we would never do that to you. And…. Umm…."

"Breathe Hermione." Harry remarked cheekily, "I've been expecting this for a while and its fine. It's just a bit weird seeing my two best mates making out but don't worry, I'm sure I'll get used to it. Would you mind repairing my glasses though, they kind of got damaged when I fell."

"Oh of course," she quickly got her wand out, "_Reparo_. There you go Harry, do try to be more careful. Or at least do the spell yourself; I can't always be helping you fix your glasses."

"Hermione," Ron interjected, "would you mind leaving me and Harry for a minute? We have something important to discuss"

Ron winked at Harry and then Harry got a horrible feeling that he knew what the oncoming conversation would be about. Hermione got a suspicious look on her face and glanced between the pair. Finally when she couldn't read either of their faces she turned and left, exasperated.

Ron pulled up one of the armchairs and sat down, motioning to Harry to sit down in the one opposite.

"Well," Ron started, "we have a lot of work to do don't we? I suppose we should get started, firstly I think that we need to start by getting rid of the Dean problem. To help with this I've decided to employ the twins as I feel we could use their expertise."

As if on cue Fred and George suddenly burst into the common room.

"Well what is this we hear Harry? You're having certain feelings for our sister?" asked Fred although already knowing the answer to his question

"Our BABY sister, remember Harry?" continued George

"Now normally we would curse first and ask questions later"

"But as it's you"

"We shall ask first"

"Then curse later should the situation arise"

Despite chuckling slightly at this statement Harry knew full well that this was an entirely serious threat

"So Harry, why do you like our little sister exactly?"

"Umm, it's hard to explain. I like everything about her, her hair, her amazing laugh, even the infamous Weasley temper of hers." Harry answered "In fact I love everything about her."

Harry suddenly placed his hands over his mouth and mentally kicked himself. How could he have said that? And to the twins? He was about to suddenly start to act as if it was a simple mistake, but the twins were a lot quicker.

"What is this we hear?"

"Harry Potter loves our sister eh?"

"This is prime blackmail material; we shall have to use this later."

"At least it proves his intentions; I feel we can let him in on what we found out with our unsurpassable intellect."

Ron snorted at this statement, attempting to suppress a laugh but failing badly. Fred and George began to glare at him.

"Well Ronniekins, we do actually know a lot. I am sure that you wouldn't want us to tell dear Harry here what we found you and Hermione doing now would you?"

Suddenly Ron turned pale and Harry burst out laughing, however the laughter suddenly stopped when he started thinking about what they could have been doing.

Having spotted this George cut in, "Don't worry Harry, they weren't doing IT"

"Well, not quite eh Ron?" Continued Fred

"Anyway, Harry, we know some rather juicy gossip about Dean that you may be interested in……

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Wow that one chapter was getting long, so I decided to cut it in half and leave you with a bit of a cliff-hanger. If you want to find out Dean's secret then you know how, just review!_


	3. Secrets & Fights

_Heya, once again thanks for the reviews. But can some more of you PLEASE review? It doesn't take long and it's really nice to see that you've got more reviews. Anyhow, as always all constructive criticism is welcome and please point out any inaccuracies I make. Enjoy._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Having spotted this George cut in, "Don't worr__y Harry, they weren't doing IT"_

"_Well, not quite eh Ron? Continued Fred_

"_Anyway, Harry, we know some rather juicy gossip about Dean that you may be interested in……_

"Well you see" said Fred, intent on dragging this out for as long as possible

"Dean has been in love with Parvati since last year"

"Um... How do you know this?" Stammered Harry

"Well, we overheard him planning how to tell her late in the common room one night"

"What exactly were you two doing in the common room late at night?"

Suddenly a mischievous glint appeared in the twins' eyes then they slowly looked at each other and burst out laughing. No doubt recalling some well executed prank they had pulled off. Just the thought of what it could be caused Harry to chuckle a little.

"That Harry is a story for another time." Answered Fred

"Hmmm, I suppose it will be worth the wait." Harry replied

"Hang on!" Ron exclaimed, "Why have you not told Ginny that he likes someone else? I thought we all said we would look out for her? Keeping that secret is hardly doing that."

"Well, we also heard him say he very much liked Ginny. Also she seems to be quite happy with him, you'd be best to remember that Harry. You make her sad then you have us to answer to."

"Well you two, we have to leave you now. You are not the only one who is interested in the opposite sex, and we have our own women to take care of." Ron scoffed as George said this.

"Yes Ronald, just because unlike you we have some dignity and do not attempt to have sex in plain view of everybody. Does not mean that we do not have girlfriends, they work in the new Hogsmeade branch of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Which we must really get back to soon…. "

"Hang on!" Ron shouted, "I was NOT having sex with Hermione…."

"Guys," interjected Harry, "I really don't find it comfortable talking about my two best friends shagging"

"Yes, that is a quite disturbing idea, Ron with a girl"

"Well Fred, at least it's a girl, remember a few years ago when we thought he was umm… THAT way when we caught him…"

Suddenly Ron jumped on George pinning him to the ground before shouting at him,

"Don't you dare complete that sentence George or I might just try out the castration curse we were told about the other day" Ron snarled, clearly terrified of whatever story was about to be told.

George suddenly paled and with this Fred decided it was best to leave before it got too awkward

Well, look at the time, we must go. Just remember what we've told you today Harry and use it how you wish."

With that Fred and George turned towards the portrait hole and left, leaving a still furious Ron and a slightly confused Harry. He cautiously turned towards Ron, as if approaching a raging bull and thought carefully about if now was the best time to joke with his friend.

"So why did they think you were gay?" Harry asked cheekily

"I'm going to count to ten Harry, you had best get as far away as possible" Ron calmly stated, however there was a clear threatening menace to his voice and Harry soon realised he had made the wrong decision.

"Ten…Nine"

"Ummm, come on mate, I was only kidding." Harry started getting quite scared by now

"Eight"

"You don't mean it do you? I mean, I certainly didn't"

"Seven"

"Not that I would mind if you were that way, it's your choice right?"

"Five"

"Wait, what about six?"

"Four"

"You're joking right? Please say you're joking"

"Three, Harry, your not running yet"

"Maybe that's because I'm not scared of what you can do." Harry answered absentmindedly

Suddenly without warning Ron leapt towards Harry and put him in a headlock. He then proceeded to lead Harry around the room whilst causing as much pain as possible.

"Come on Ron," Came Harry's muffled pleas from Ron's side, "you skipped the last two!"

Then Ron flung Harry down onto the sofa which winded him, causing him to double over in pain. A minute or so later Harry jumped upright when he heard some giggling coming from the foot of the stairs to the girls' dorms. Slowly Harry turned to see who it was and swiftly felt stupid when he saw Ginny there, staring at him.

"_God she looks beautiful when she's laughing" _Harry thought to himself.

"Well, what do I see here?" She asked mischievously, "The great Harry Potter, The Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived, the only one with the power to defeat Voldemort, taken out by none other than Ronald Weasley, the boy who took 6 years to ask out the love of his life. How did this happen?" She giggled again

"_Why did she have to do that?"_Harry thought, _"Does she know how crazy it drives me?"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There you go, there's your next lot. If you want to find out how the story continues then I'll need plenty of reviews, as this is as far as I have written already so it means actually doing some work for the next chapter._


	4. Anger, Upset & More Anger

_Well here I am again, I really wanted to get this chapter out as I feel that it's been building up a bit and I can finally let it all out. This was definitely my favourite to write, I hope you enjoy reading it. As per norm, review if you read, all constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Well, what do I see here?" She asked mischievously, "The great Harry Potter, The Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived, the only one with the power to defeat Voldemort, taken out by none other than Ronald Weasley, the boy who took 6 years to ask out the love of his life. How did this happen?" She giggled again_

"_Why did she have to do that?" Harry thought, "Does she know how crazy it drives me?"_

"He got a jump on me, that's all." Harry barked back defensively.

Ginny raised her eyebrow at him, "Calm down, I was only joking around."

"Oh, ummm, yer. So haven't spoken to you in a while, how are things going?" Harry asked awkwardly, unsure as to what to ask her.

"Well its all good I suppose. You haven't seen Dean around have you? He was meant to be meeting me here about 20 minutes ago."

Harry was deflated a bit; she had only come down to see Dean, not talk to him. _Well, why should she?_ He thought, _I'm not the one going out with her_. Harry looked up again to see that Ginny was still staring at him impatiently.

"Errm, I think he's still asleep in bed. I can go wake him if you want? You know, if you were expecting to see him this early you shouldn't be sneaking off with him in the middle of the night. Just because you can manage with only a few hours sleep and still look great doesn't mean he can."

Harry winked at her when saying that, Ginny just looked at him confused. He then realised what he had said, "Wait, I mean ummm, not great…well yes, you are... ummm, oh… I mean ummm…"

"Oh, shut up Harry!" She joked, Harry suddenly looked upset, "Awww, I didn't mean it in a mean way, I'm only kidding. But Harry, what are you talking about? I wasn't out with Dean last night; I had to have an early night as I was really tired from the tonnes of homework we got set."

"Ah, I just assumed you were as Dean wasn't in his bed last night when I woke up after I was dreaming about yo… after I had a nightmare." Harry cursed himself when he nearly slipped to Ginny that his dream had been about her.

"Well I most certainly wasn't with him, but I want to know who was now." Ginny was getting quite angry now, thinking what Dean might have been doing.

"I'm sure he only went to the toilet or something like that, there's no need to get suspicious." The monster inside Harry's chest was rearing itself again, getting excited by the prospect of Ginny and Dean fighting, maybe even breaking up… _No, control yourself. They might not, don't get your hopes up. _Harry kept repeating to himself, even though he knew it would be futile.

"No, he told me when we were out one night," Ginny seemed to get embarrassed talking about this. However Harry just put it down as anger, "He never goes to the toilet at night; he just uses that as his excuse when he's off to meet a girl. Some girl who isn't me." Harry could spot the Weasley temper beginning to cut in. The monster inside Harry's chest was egging her on, wanting her to explode. Preferably at Dean.

"Wait, he went to the bathroom every night last week. Does that mean that you..." Even in her angry state Harry saw a hint of a blush from Ginny and decided that it would be best not to continue on those tracks as it would just leave him disappointed. "I don't even know if that's where he said he was going, I only overheard him telling someone later as I sort of woke up the whole dorm with my nightmare so they all noticed."

"Great, so your whole dorm knows that he's off seeing other girls do they? That's just great! Who is it? I bet its Lavender Brown, she's pretty! Or Katie Bell, she's good at quidditch! Or Pansy Parkinson, trust him to go with a Slytherin! The slimy git! Dean that is! Or Padma and Parvati, I bet he likes the idea of twins! Ha, he wishes!"

Harry's face sunk when he heard the name Parvati, he was considering if he should tell her, but decided in this state it wouldn't do her any good. Then he realised that Ginny was still shouting, and he had just missed a large chunk of it.

"See! Even you don't listen to me! You don't care about me! You only see me as Ron's little sister!" Suddenly Ginny did the last thing Harry had expected, she began to cry and wrapped her arms around Harry.

"Am I ugly Harry?" she sniffed, "Or do I just have a horrible personality?" More sniffing ensued, "Why don't you like me?" Ginny continued between sobs.

Harry was sure he must have heard the last question wrong she must have meant why doesn't Dean. Didn't she?

He squeezed her tightly and breathed in her scent, however when he smelt her heavenly aroma he decided it would be best not to anymore if he wanted to stay thinking straight.

"You're not ugly Gin. You're one of the most beautiful girls I know. And as for personality I don't know anyone who I would rather spend time with or talk to, and that includes Ron and Hermione, they're getting a bit awkward at the moment while trying to hide their relationship." Then Harry got to the last question and pondered for a moment as to whether she meant him or Dean, before finally settling for Dean. "And Dean does like you, very much, why else would he be going out with you? I stay in a dorm with him and I've heard him with his mates, he really likes and cares for you."

Ginny lifted her head up slowly, until there were only a few inches between their faces. Then she looked into Harry's eyes and she saw nothing but truth there. However she also saw something else, but she didn't know what it was. She decided to take a gamble and go with her instincts.

"I didn't ask if Dean likes me, I asked if you like me…"

Harry suddenly was shocked, he had been right, Ginny meant him.

"Ummm, Gin, I do…"

Suddenly from the stairs from Harry's dorm there was a loud shout.

"POTTER! Get your hands off my girlfriend!" It had been Dean, and from where he was all he saw was Harry holding Ginny closely with their faces in prime position to kiss. Harry was about to respond when Ginny suddenly snapped. She looked slightly deflated, turned towards Dean, but made sure that Harry kept his arm around her waist.

"Dean!" She screamed. "Harry is my friend, nothing else!" Harry's heart sank at this statement but did his best not to show it. Ginny spotted this though and, for a reason unknown to Harry, she almost seemed pleased. "Now can you please leave us alone? You don't have to worry about us shagging in the common room!"

The thought of that entered Harry's head however and he realised that he was beginning to rise down below. He started thinking about anything to calm it down before he settled on potion recipes and recited as many as he could in one go. Dean stood there shocked and seemed unsure as to what to do. He chose just to simply turn round and storm back off to his dorm. Ginny turned and left off as well to head back to her dorm, angered at what Dean had just done. Embarrassing her like that in front of Harry.

This left Harry with no idea as to what he should do, he pondered over this for a minute before heading up to his dorm. He planned to talk to Dean and get him to go and talk to Ginny, slightly hoping that they may break up over it. When he was walking up the stairs though he heard a conversation going on and waited for a moment to hear what was being said.

"Now Dean, don't worry." Came a voice, Harry thought it might be Seamus. "Potter has had Ginny practically throwing herself over him for the past few years, why would his feelings suddenly change?"

Harry got very angry at this and had to clench his fists extremely tightly to hold back the urge to punch something, preferably Seamus.

"I'm not sure, but I do know that they are good friends and maybe he's found out what I was doing last night with Parvati."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well there you go, how did you like it? Remember to tell me! Want to find out what Dean has been up to? Want to find out what Harry is gonna do about it? The answer to these and many more unasked questions will be in the next chapter. All you have to do is review! _


	5. Confrontations & Confessions?

_Hey there! Well this is going to be a very short chapter so sorry, but I just couldn't write any more without it going to far and this was the only point where there was a natural break for a while. But don't worry, I promise you a much bigger chapter next time! Well enjoy!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Now Dean, don't worry." Came a voice, Harry thought it might be Seamus. "Potter has had Ginny practically throwing herself over him for the past few years, why would his feelings suddenly change?"_

_Harry got very angry at this and had to clench his fists extremely tightly to hold back the urge to punch something, preferably Seamus._

"_I'm not sure, but I do know that they are good friends and maybe he's found out what I was doing last night with Parvati."_

Harry stood there, stunned at what he had just heard. After the initial shock wore off anger surged through Harry's body. How dare Dean! He was cheating on Ginny, the girl of Harry's dreams, and Dean was just toying around with her like that. However, Harry wasn't sure if he could tell Ginny that. She was happy with Dean, and if he could get Dean to drop things with Parvati then maybe Ginny could stay happy. And Ginny being happy was what Harry most cared for, so he settled on leaving it up to Dean, not that he wouldn't have anything to say about it. Apprehensively Harry headed for the door and opened it slowly. Once he saw Dean and Seamus inside he just stared directly at Dean, who glared back.

"Ummm, I've got to go finish my Transfiguration homework. I'll leave now." Said Seamus cowardly, not wanting to be involved in whatever was about to unfold.

After the door shut behind him Harry turned towards Dean.

"Well Dean, in case you're wondering I did just hear everything you said and all I want to know is, are you telling Ginny or am I? I think it would be best if you did, as then maybe she might be less angry; however I'd still be prepared for the Bat-Bogey hex." Dean's face palled gradually while Harry was telling this, before finally turning as white as a ghost at the mention of the Bat-Bogey Hex.

"I'll do it then I guess, but Potter, remember this, you shouldn't go round trying to steal other people's girls."

"Ginny isn't anyone's property, she's a person. Not an object" Harry replied coldly

Dean just glared and headed towards the door to the common room. Harry decided that it would be best to wait for a while for Dean to tell Ginny, the last thing he wanted was for others to think that he had been the cause of their break up and he didn't want to be caught up in the Weasley temper. He spent about 20 minutes just thinking about how Ginny would be taking the news, well that was how it started and soon it just turned into a daydream about Ginny.

"Hey, Harry!" Called Ron from the foot of the stairs, "You better come down here, now!"

Quickly he got up and charged down the stairs, but he had to remind himself halfway that he needed to act reasonably surprised to the news so he relaxed a little and put the best curious face on he could. When he got down to the common room the scene unfolding in front of him was far from what Harry was expecting. Ginny was sitting on the couch with Dean's arms around her. Ron came down just after Harry, looked at the pair and just snorted.

"Oh so they've finally decided to stop now have they? I was hoping you could stop them Harry but no need."

Harry walked over cautiously and just stared at Dean

"I thought you said you were going to tell her? Or are you really that pathetic?" Harry was clearly frustrated

"Yep, I told her."

"And I thought that it was really sweet that he had decided to help Parvati like that."

"What?!" shouted Harry "What do you think he did?"

Ginny was about to answer when Dean cut in, "That I heard someone crying in the common room at night, came down to see who it was and found Parvati. She was upset because a family friend of hers was killed last night. But anyhow I spent half the night just comforting her and helping her to get over her loss."

Harry just stood there dumbfounded by Dean's cheek; however he knew that if he said anything in front of Ginny it might damage their relationship. Harry walked off and slumped down in one of the large armchairs, clearly annoyed. Ginny and Dean then proceeded to kiss and Harry had resist all his urges to go over there and rip Dean's head off. An hour or so later when Ginny had gone back up to her dorm again Harry marched across and watched Dean squirm a little which just confirmed Harry's belief that Dean had lied.

"I never heard any crying last night. I couldn't sleep and I never heard a thing, not even you leaving. Funny that eh?" Harry had decided that to play it calmly would be best. "I know that you're lying. You never went to bed last night before seeing Parvati. Oh, I don't doubt that you were with her, but this comforting thing is a load of crap."

"Well Potter, you may know that. But Ginny doesn't. And I think that if you told her she would just think that someone's a little jealous. You've had your chance with her and blown it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well sorry again for the short chapter! If you want the longer one next to find out Harry's next move then you know what you have to do, just review!_


	6. Violence, Anger & The Truth

_Heya everyone! Well here it is; the long chapter that I promised. And believe me, a lot happens here. It was one of my favourite chapters to write so I hope that you like it. Please review if you read, all constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I never heard any crying last night. I couldn't sleep and I never heard a thing, not even you leaving. Funny that eh?" Harry had decided that to play it calmly would be best. "I know that you're lying. You never went to bed last night before seeing Parvati. Oh, I don't doubt that you were with her, but this comforting thing is a load of crap."_

"_Well Potter, you may know that. But Ginny doesn't. And I think that if you told her she would just think that someone's a little jealous. You've had your chance with her and blown it."_

Slowly Harry began to turn around when he turned back unexpectedly and punched Dean straight on the nose. Dean fell backwards and pretty soon his whole face was covered in blood. Harry just stood above him, looking down in pure disgust. Suddenly Harry heard a scream and turned around to discover the source of it. Harry's face suddenly dropped when he saw none other than Ginny standing there, horrified.

"Dean!" She screamed, "Harry, what have you done to him?" Ginny rushed over and helped Dean back to his feet she carefully checked his nose and thought that it was broken.

Dean looked up to Harry and gave him a sly grin, "I…I was just t…talking to Harry here and, ummm, he just suddenly snapped and punched me."

Harry was once again dumbfounded at Dean's cheek; he had lied to Ginny again.

"Harry is this true?" Ginny turned towards him, her eyes were filled with disappointment and hurt.

"No!" shouted Harry, "He confessed that… that…" Harry was about to tell Ginny what he knew, but Dean's words kept playing back in his head, _"If you told her she would just think that someone's a little jealous. You've had your chance with her and blown it."_

"Well Harry, I'm waiting." Ginny was getting angry now at Harry's lack of a better story. She wanted him to tell her that none of it was true and Dean was lying; but every second that Harry spent wasting time convinced her even more that Dean's story had been correct.

"He told m…" Harry was still fighting a mental battle with himself, he didn't think that Ginny would think he was jealous, but Dean's words sounded so convincing, "He told me something that I can't tell you, but trust me. It was bad, and he got less that he deserved."

"Harry, is that really the best lie that you can come up with?" Ginny was begging to cry now, "I always believed in you, you know? You were The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One. That was how I knew you at first, but then this last year I got to know you for real and I realised how much you cared for your friends and realised that you would give your life for them. I knew I could always trust you to do the right thing, well I THOUGHT I could, but I don't know anymore. Beating up people without any good reason! You know what Harry? Just stay away from me! Come on Dean, we had better get you to the hospital wing." Ginny was now crying fully now, and even though she was leading Dean along it was hard to tell as he had a mischievous grin plastered over his face.

As Dean was leaving through the portrait hole he turned around and winked at Harry. This caused Harry to fill with rage and he charged straight up to his dorm and kicked his bed as hard as possible. He was fairly sure that he had broken a toe in the process, but seeing the bed collapse on the floor when the leg broke pleased him greatly. He jumped onto the bed and spent the rest of the day alone in his dorm, finishing off all his essays for the next few weeks.

When it was nearing bedtime he opened up his trunk to get changed into his pyjamas. However he saw his broom, and decided to go for a fly. That at least would allow him to clear his head and plan his next move. He grabbed the broom and his invisibility cloak (he didn't know how long he'd be out and he may need to sneak back in later) and sprinted out to the quidditch field. He kicked off and flew up high and began to circle the stadium.

_Why didn't I tell Ginny?_

**Because thought she might hate you for it.**

_And she doesn't now?_

**Fair point.**

_I need to tell her how I feel about her_

**Fine, go for it. It can't exactly do any more damage can it?**

_Hmm, suppose not. Well I'll go see her in about half an hour; I expect Madame __Pomfrey will have kicked her out by then._

After deciding what he would do next Harry proceeded to do a number of dives, pulling out at the last second. He knew that he could do it easily but the adrenaline rush he got helped him to get the courage to tell Ginny. He began to fly back towards the castle when he saw a redheaded girl staring from one of the Gryffindor dorm windows. He decided to take a gamble as he could think of very few other girls it could be. He put on his invisibility cloak and flew towards the window. Once he was closer he saw indeed that it was Ginny and she was crying still. When he arrived there he removed the cloak and opened the window, much to Ginny's surprise. She stepped back slowly and was about to leave when Harry reached out and grabbed her arm.

"You don't become the best seeker in the school without having a good catch." He joked

This caused Ginny to smile a little, a good sign he thought.

"What are you doing here Harry? I told you quite clearly earlier didn't I?" She didn't seem too angry though, so this convinced Harry to keep on going.

"I need to talk to you. But not here, I want to show you something."

"Harry, why should I? You don't deserve any of my time."

"Please, I really care for you and I just want to tell you this."

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes and saw nothing but truth and hurt, she felt guilty to say no and decided against her judgment to hear him out.

"Fine, I suppose. So where are we going?"

"Well that's a secret."

"So how am I supposed to get there then genius?"

"Just ride on my broom."

Ginny suddenly burst out laughing uncontrollably. It was another minute before she could speak again.

"Harry, you have no idea how funny that sounded!"

Harry blushed a deep crimson when he realised the other meaning of the double entendre he had just said. "I meant in front, so that I could take you there. Oh this isn't going well." "Don't worry Harry, I know what you mean. I'm still a little apprehensive though; this had better be worth it."

"Oh it will be." He said confidently Harry flew in though the window, landed on the ground and motioned to Ginny to sit down in front of him.

She sat down, but made sure not to lean into him at all. "_Remember Ginny, your meant to be angry with him! You can't go spoiling that by feeling things for him." _She thought.

Harry took off again and had to adjust to the feeling of having someone else on the broom, but he was soon ready and continued to fly.

"So where are we going exactly then?" Ginny was actually curious now.

"Well, I thought it would be nice to watch the sunset from the quidditch stadium. Hope you don't mind?"

"Oh Harry, that is so romantic." Ginny stopped dead in her tracks, she realised what she had just said. _"Remember Ginny, you don't like him anymore! You like Dean! Dean Potter! Wait, no, Harry Thomas! NO! Harry Potter!" _After she thought this she wanted to say no and assert her feelings for Dean, but she just couldn't. _"Damn, I still like him." _

She looked at him and saw him staring at her curiously. "In a platonic way I mean." She quickly saved herself. Harry looked disheartened at this comment.

"Well, I think you should put on the invisibility cloak now. If anyone saw us like this they might not believe it was only platonic." He winked at her, she had to look away.

"_Damn! Why did he have to wink! He is so bloody adorable!"_ Ginny put the cloak on then grabbed onto the broom again and gave Harry a sharp jab to indicate to him that she was ready to continue on. He flew further forward and soon the quidditch pitch was in plain view.

There was someone standing at the top looking at the sunset just as Harry had planned. _"Oh well," _Harry thought, _"there's plenty of room for two."_ However when they were approaching towards the stands they soon realised that it wasn't one person but two sharing a rather intimate moment that they obviously didn't want disturbed. Harry finally reached the stadium and had to fly past the couple who were still kissing in order to get to a good position.

However when Harry approached the pair he soon saw something rather disturbing. The couple who had spent the last few minutes making out were none other than Dean and Parvati. Harry prayed that Ginny hadn't noticed as that was the last thing he wanted to happen to her, and it was certainly not the best way for her to find out. However Harry's prayers were left unanswered when he suddenly heard a squeal from where Ginny would be and suddenly the broomstick felt lighter. Harry groped around in front of him trying to feel Ginny. He suddenly touched something and grabbed onto it. However it was only the cloak, he pulled it off her and he could suddenly see her. She had just begun to fall and was plummeting towards the ground, very quickly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There you go! I know a number of you wanted Ginny to get together with Harry in this chapter but I just couldn't do it. I had this chapter quite well thought out and even the slight changes I had to make to it were hard as I had a clear plan of what I wanted to do. Well it's that time again. Will Harry catch Ginny? Will Ginny forgive Harry? What will she do to Dean and Parvati? Will Ginny and Harry finally get together? The answers to these questions and many more will come in the next chapter, and if you want that quicker you know what you have to do, just review!_


	7. Life & Death?

_Here we go again with the next chapter. This one was a hard one to write as some of the events are a bit depressing. As usual all constructive criticism is welcome and PLEASE do review if you read it. Well I hope you enjoy!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_However when they were approaching towards the stands they soon realised that it wasn't one person but two sharing a rather intimate moment that they obviously didn't want disturbed. Harry finally reached the stadium and had to fly past the couple who were still kissing in order to get to a good position. __However when Harry approached the pair he soon saw something rather disturbing. The couple who had spent the last few minutes making out was none other than Dean and Parvati._

_Harry prayed that Ginny hadn't noticed as that was the last thing he wanted to happen to her, and it was certainly not the best way for her to find out. However Harry's prayers were left unanswered when he suddenly heard a squeal from where Ginny would be and suddenly the broomstick felt lighter. Harry groped around in front of him trying to feel Ginny. He suddenly touched something and grabbed onto it. However it was only the cloak, he pulled it off her and he could suddenly see her. She had just begun to fall and was plummeting towards the ground, very quickly._

Harry reacted with all the speed that had made him the youngest seeker in a century and sent his broom into a dive straight downwards. He was accelerating as fast as he could but Ginny was falling faster. The gap between the two was almost nothing now, but the ground was fast approaching and Harry was sure that he would never reach in time. Harry's mind was racing with any way he could save Ginny,

_Oh what was that spell Dumbledore used when I fell off my broom?_

**How would you know? You were falling at the time. **

_Maybe __Wingardium Leviosa?_

**That wouldn't help; you don't have your wand. **

_There's always wandless magic!_

**That's very risky. **

_Well there are no other options, are there?_

All of a sudden Harry had a flash of inspiration, "Accio Ginny" He didn't think it would work, but he couldn't bear the thought of loosing Ginny so he tried anything.

For a second nothing happened and Harry suddenly felt horrible. Ginny had died because of his fight with Dean, another person who would have been begtter off not knowing him. Then Harry noticed that Ginny had begun to get closer. She was so close now he could grab her, and did. However once he had hold of her he realised that he would never be able to pull up in time.

The only thing in Harry's mind was protecting Ginny so he quickly twisted his body round so he would take the majority of the hit. Ginny noticed what he was doing and tried to move back round again but to no avail as Harry was a lot stronger than her. She looked into his eyes and saw determination and fear, she then realised exactly what the implications of this would be. She begged to find another way but as she saw the ground below her she gave in and braced herself for the impact. Harry looked at the ground and just thought about one thing; he was doing it for Ginny. After all the times people had died because of him, now he would die to save someone else.

Suddenly there was a jolt as the broom hit the ground and Harry was flung a good 10 meters. Pain suddenly shot though every nerve in his body and he was sure that he was going to die.

Ginny ran over towards him and lifted him up. "Harry!" She screamed, "Harry! Please don't die! I can't lose you!"

"Gin… Gin…" he stammered, breathing had become hard for him now, "Ginny, I love you." Then Harry closed his eyes and gave in to the darkness, pleased he had been able to tell Ginny that.

Ginny just knelt there, stunned. She couldn't believe that Harry Potter had just told her that. She then realised that for Harry, a very contained boy who never let his emotions show that would have been hard, he only would of done it if… if… he thought he was going to die. Ginny then decided she had to act, and fast.

She ran over and grabbed Harry's broom, it was still useable but it certainly wouldn't be comfortable. She slung Harry across the front of it and shot off towards the castle. It seemed like an eternity for Ginny as she flew back seeing Harry lying there. However she could still hear him struggle to breathe, which at least meant he was alive. She saw that the main entrance was locked.

"Shit!" she shouted to nobody in particular Ginny looked around to assess her options, she knew that there were other ways into the school but with all the pressure on her at the time she could think of none. From her position she saw the large window to the hospital wing, _"It lets the patients look over all the grounds and helps them to feel better." _Madame Pomfrey had always said.

Ginny quickly moved Harry round so that he would take less of the force and put all her effort into flying full speed into the window, _"This is going to hurt" she thought_, she was a couple of meters away now and she braced for the impact. The glass shattered spectacularly and was thrown all over the nearest beds, thankfully they were unoccupied at the time.

Madame Pomfrey ran out of her office to see what had just happened and saw an injured girl flying a broomstick with a boy on the front unconscious. Soon she realised it was no ordinary boy but Harry Potter and her mind began to race with idea's as to how this happened.

Ginny was about to open her mouth to explain but Madame Pomfrey cut her off, "Shh, save your energy. Lay down there." She motioned towards one of the beds farthest away from the window. "What happened to him?"

Ginny was in shock still and just managed to splurt out, "Broomstick crash." She then fell down onto the bed behind her.

hMadame Pomfrey assumed she had collapsed but knew that the most important thing was to help Harry.

"My God!" Madame Pomfrey said to herself, "This is bad, I'm not sure he'll make it."

Ginny shrieked from her bed, how could Harry do that? Profess his love for her then just die? However she soon realised how selfish that thought was and instead just burst into tears.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well there you have it, but do not fear. Will Harry recover? Will Ginny tell him her feelings? What will Dean do? These are just some of the questions that may be answered in the next chapter. To get it any sooner you know what you have to do, just review!_


	8. Injuries & Visits

_Hello again, sorry I took a while to post the next chapter. I was away for the past few days and it took a while to all type up. As standard all constructive criticism is welcome, please review if you do read. Enjoy!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ginny was in shock still and just managed to splurt out, "Broomstick crash." She then collapsed onto the bed behind her. Madame Pomfrey assumed she had collapsed but knew that the most important thing was to help Harry._ "_My God!" Madame Pomfrey said to herself, "This is bad, I'm not sure he'll make it."_ _Ginny shrieked from her bed, how could Harry do that? Profess his love for her then just die? However she soon realised how selfish that thought was and instead just burst into tears._

Madame Pomfrey lay Harry down on the bed next to Ginny and quickly muttered a spell. She then rushed over towards her office then stood impatiently waiting by the door. Ginny turned onto her side, ignoring the sharp pang of pain that ran though her arm while turning. She thought he looked so peaceful lying there, but she was soon pulled out of that thought when she heard the struggle that was him attempting to breathe. Then the door burst open and Dumbledore ran into the hospital wing over to Harry's bed. Ginny was getting tired of being ignored, but soon realised that it was for Harry so she gritted her teeth and waited.

"What is it Poppy?" Dumbledore sounded concerned and this worried Ginny

"Three fractured ribs and a fractured collarbone as well as some severe internal bleeding."

"Can you fix it?"

"Well its not that easy, I can fix the ribs and the collarbone easily. He's lucky not to have any more fractures to be honest. I can't stop the internal bleeding though, that's up to his body, but at this rate of blood loss it may be a close run thing. He'll require constant observation in case his situation worsens."

"I'll do it!" Ginny chirped in with a hint of desperation in her voice.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, you're not too great yourself…" Madame Pomfrey sounded quite apprehensive at the idea

"Now Poppy, I don't think that Miss Weasley here will trust anyone else." Ginny nodded at this statement, "Besides she will be staying in the hospital wing for a while herself if she was involved in this crash. However I do suggest that we get someone else to help out for when Miss Weasley wants to sleep."

"Well if you think it is wise Albus, I shall make the necessary arrangements."

"Excellent, now if you would fix Harry's fractures we can assess Miss Weasley's injuries so she can begin her job as soon as possible."

Madame Pomfrey quickly took out her wand and cast a quick spell, the cracking noise that followed was so sickening Ginny was sure that she would hear it in her nightmares. She then walked over to Ginny and cast the same spell she had on Harry earlier.

"Well Albus, no internal bleeding and only a twisted wrist which will heal quickly naturally. However I would like her to stay in for a few nights so that I can keep an eye on her."

"Very well, remember that if there are any more developments," Dumbledore's eyes flashed towards Harry when he said this, "I wish to be informed immediately."

"Of course"

Dumbledore turned to the door and went to leave; he was half way there when he spotted some shards of glass on the floor. Quickly he turned back and cast a quick spell causing the shards of glass to fly in reverse back into the window, leaving it looking as if the past events had never happened. Satisfied that the window was now secure he turned and left. Madame Pomfrey moved to Ginny,

"Well if you are to be the one watching over him then I suppose I should make your job a bit easier, hop off a sec."

Ginny was slightly confused as to what she was going to do, but she got off the bed anyway and stood to the side. Madame Pomfrey then moved her bed so that is was directly next to Harry's. One part of Ginny's mind loved the idea of sleeping next to Harry but that was rapidly forced away when she reminded herself of the seriousness of the situation.

"There you go, now if you think anything is going wrong don't be afraid to call me, its better to call me on false alarms than not at all."

Ginny nodded and lay down on her bed, she didn't feel very tired and wanted more to watch over Harry. His breathing sounded more normal now that the ribs were no longer affecting it. There were bruises splattered all over his body but if it weren't for these you wouldn't be able to tell if he was sleeping or not. Ginny reached over and grabbed his hand, instead of its usual warmth it was freezing and this disturbed Ginny slightly. Harry winced in pain a little when she took his hand and she went to let go but then he squeezed weakly, indicating that he wanted her to keep holding.

"Harry," she called, "It's me, Ginny."

He smiled a little at this and attempted to open his mouth to talk but couldn't find the energy

"Shhh, don't waste your energy."

Just then Ron and Hermione entered the hospital wing; Ron rushed towards the foot of the bed while Hermione politely knocked on Madame Pomfrey's door and informed her that Dumbledore had given them permission to visit Harry. Hermione then joined Ron at the foot of the bed and looked at Harry. Ginny could see the hurt in Hermione's eyes as she expected but then even saw it in Ron's, which confirmed to Ginny that the situation was really bad. They all stood there silently for a few minutes before Hermione suddenly burst into tears. Ron turned her and put his arms carefully around her as if she may break and Hermione flung her arms around his neck. She continued sobbing into Ron's shoulder until she could muster up the ability to talk,

"Why do these things always happen to Harry?" she took another tear filled breath, "He could have had such a great life without having to worry about Voldemort and saving the world and everything else."

Ginny felt guilty at this and couldn't keep quiet, "Ummm, actually it was…was my fault" Hermione and Ron both stared at her intently, "I sort of fell off the broom and Harry dived to save me. He caught me in time but couldn't pull up in time, when he realised this he moved around in mid air so that he took the force of the fall. He might die because he saved my life."

Hermione was shocked at this statement, "Ginny, you can't blame yourself. He would have done it for anyone, it's who he is. He still feels guilty for Cedric's death you know? I've heard him in his sleep having nightmares about it."

Ginny couldn't believe this; she had always known that Harry didn't like the whole celebrity thing but she had always thought of him as a really strong person and dreamt of being like him.

"Wait," Ron interjected, "why did you fall? Was he doing stupid tricks to try and woo you?"

Ginny thought that this statement was rather specific but decided not to pursue it as she put it down to the shock of what had happened.

"No, no. He was flying me to the quidditch stadium to watch the sunset and tell me that he l… and tell me something. But then we saw Dean and…" Ginny began to cry again, Harry squeezed her hand tightly.

"What did Dean do? Did he hurt you? I'll bloody kill him!" Ron was very angry, but Ginny thought this was as Harry was hurt.

"He…he…he cheated on me with Parvati and we kind of caught the pair making out at the pitch. Then I fell."

"WHAT!" Shouted Ron, "How dare he? That bloody idiot!"

Ron's shouting caused Madame Pomfrey to come out of her office, "That's it you two, out."

Hermione gave Ron a deathly glare then turned out and left, Ron followed soon after. He gave Ginny a slight wink.

"Bloody hell." Ginny said to nobody in particular, "I had better send Dean an apology, not that he deserves it." Harry smiled slightly at this.

"It's all well for you to laugh at it but just remember that Ron thought it was your fault for a while and would have done whatever he is now doing to Dean to you."

Harry suddenly paled and Ginny gave out a slight laugh, however Harry remained pale. She waited for about a minute before calling for Madame Pomfrey. Madame Pomfrey came over and cast the same spell she had earlier and checked again.

"There's nothing to be worried about, the internal bleeding has stopped. His blood supply is at a very low level which caused him to look pale but it's stabilised so he should be fine. I would expect him to regain full consciousness soon. You may take some rest yourself now, I'll watch over him for a few hours now."

Ginny closed her eyes apprehensively and then realised just how tired she was, caring for Harry had caused her to forget that. Within a few seconds she had drifted off into a deep sleep.

_Ginny was sitting there on the broom with Harry; there was no Dean or Parvati to be seen. They both looked up towards the now setting sun_

"_Ginny, I have to tell you something. I love you"_

_Ginny then took him and pressed her lips firmly to his and they began to make out. However Ginny suddenly felt Harry change, he got smaller, and his shoulders got less broad. His well made quidditch muscles were suddenly gone. Ginny pushed this new person away and looked at him. He had a look of cold malice on his face. It was Tom Riddle._

_Ginny screamed and fell off her broom; she felt the familiar sensation of falling downwards quickly. But this time there was nobody there to save her, no Harry. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There you go, I couldn't find a good cliff hanger for this chapter so I decided to leave it with that nightmare. I hope everyone got that, I wasn't too sure if I made it obvious that it was a dream. Will Harry have any permanent damage? What will Ron do to Dean? What will happen to Ginny? All this in the next instalment, to get it sooner you know what you must do; just review!_


	9. Flirting & More Visits

_Here we are again, this is quite a talky chapter but I felt I could get quite a few feeling across in it. As regular all constructive criticism is welcome and please review if you do read. Well enjoy! _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ginny closed her eyes apprehensively and then realised just how tired she was, caring for Harry had caused her to forget that. Within a few seconds she had drifted off into a deep sleep._

_Ginny was sitting there on the broom with Harry; there was no Dean or Parvati to be seen. They both looked up towards the now setting sun_

"_Ginny, I have to tell you something. I love you"_

_Ginny then took him and pressed her lips firmly to his and they began to make out. However Ginny suddenly felt Harry change, he got smaller, and his shoulders got less broad. His well made quidditch muscles were suddenly gone. Ginny pushed this new person away and looked at him. He had a look of cold malice on his face. It was Tom Riddle._

_Ginny screamed and fell off her broom; she felt the familiar sensation of falling downwards quickly. But this time there was nobody there to save her, no Harry. _

Suddenly Ginny felt an arm around her, saving her from hitting the ground. The sudden lurching motion woke her up and she sat up instantly and looked around the room. She still felt the arm around her so she looked down and saw that there was really an arm there. She followed it back up to its body and saw that is was Harry; he was lying on his side looking at her very concerned.

"Hey there," he started, "You were sleeping but then you started panicking and you looked like you were having a bad dream so I put an arm around you just to reassure you."

Ginny smiled; he really did care about her, "Thanks, that's so sweet!" Harry blushed when she said this, "Yer, it was a bad dream. I was falling again but this time you weren't there to save me."

"Don't worry, it was only a dream. I was there to save you and I always will be." Now it was Ginny's turn to blush furiously.

"And you nearly killed yourself doing it!" She shouted, "Which reminds me, how are you now?"

"I'm fine thanks." Harry grimaced as he said this

"Hmmm, obviously" Ginny remarked sarcastically

"Well maybe I'm a bit sore but other than that its fine. But wait, what happened with you and Dean?" Harry seemed keenly interested in this

"Oh, ummm, nothing yet. I've been in this bed since the accident, but like I told you earlier Ron's after him so I better start working on my apologies."

"Why Gin? He doesn't deserve anything from you" Ginny loved the way her name sounded when he said it like that and let out a small giggle. "I wasn't joking, I'm being serious."

"I know, I just umm… remembered something funny Ron said yesterday" Ginny said unconvincingly

"Hmmm, sure." He winked at her, "But anyhow, why are you still being nice to him? You deserve someone a lot better than him!" Harry sounded rather jealous

Ginny noticed this and decided to take a chance, "Well who do I deserve then?" Ginny looked at him mischievously while saying this.

"Someone who's bold, strong, can stand up to your infamous Weasley temper!" He joked, "Someone who's willing to take charge when he has to, but isn't too possessive as you need your own space, someone who would treat you right without wanting anything in return. He would have to love quidditch of course, that's obvious."

Ginny took a deep breath and cut him in, "Would this boy have black messy hair and green eyes which he inherited from his mother by any chance now would he?" Harry looked down at the floor, "Because if he did, then I would have to snap him up."

Harry quickly snapped his head back upwards and looked deep into Ginny's eyes and saw passion mixed with worry. When he didn't say anything he saw some hurt enter but he loved the way she sill tried to look strong on the outside. Slowly he started to move his head towards hers and tilted it a little, Ginny just remained still due to the huge shock that Harry Potter was about to kiss her. Harry put his hand on her cheek and was now so close that she could feel his warm breath over her face. Harry gulped then moved forward and continued to reduce the distance between the two. They were now barely a centimetre apart and Ginny could barely hold herself in anticipation.

"Weasley," Cried Madame Pomfrey from her office, "you've got visitors."

Harry suddenly jerked his head away from Ginny's and turned to Madame Pomfrey's office, "Umm, let them in please" Ginny said

"Very well"

Harry looked back towards Ginny and she blushed as red as he hair, a colour Harry was sure he too was wearing. He flashed her a small smile and she returned it. _Maybe it won't be to awkward_ Harry thought.

The pair looked towards the door, expecting to see Ron and Hermione standing there, but instead they saw Dean there. Harry decided that it would be a good idea to pretend to be asleep to avoid any unpleasant situations so he lay back on his side and closed his eyes.

He walked over towards the foot of their beds and was about to speak when Ginny cut him off, "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing here Thomas?" she asked coldly

"I just er… wanted to make sure that you were ok. And to apologise, I was only helping comfort Parvati when she suddenly kissed me like that. I don't know what…"

Harry couldn't take it any more, he shot up out of his bed, "Bollocks!" he shouted then turned to Ginny, "He's been seeing Parvati behind your back for weeks! That's what he told me before I punched him."

"Is this true Dean?" Ginny gave him a deathly glare

Dean mumbled something then found an interesting spot on the floor to stay at

"What!" she screamed, "You told me it was unprovoked! I was mad at Harry because of that! It was your fault he nearly killed himself to save me! It was more than you would ever do! Get out Dean! I never want to see you again!"

Dean quickly turned and ran out of the hospital wing, Harry laughed a little.

"Don't you think that you're going to get away with this mister!" Ginny said, Harry now realised that it wasn't a good idea to laugh when the Weasley temper was in full swing, "You knew what he was doing and didn't tell me, not even when I gave you a clear chance to! You're just as bad as him."

With this Ginny turned away from him and went to the edge of her bed quite clearly.

"Wait, please listen to me Ginny. I didn't want to hurt you, that was exactly why I didn't tell you; you were happy with him and I was going to get rid of Parvati for you. I really care for you and just wanted you to be happy even if it was with someone else."

Cautiously Ginny turned back towards him and looked at him apprehensively, "Prove it then." She whispered

Harry then did the most impulsive thing he could think of, he cupped his hand on her cheek and pulled her in then planted his lips firmly on hers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So what did you think? Remember to tell me. I can't think of any questions at the moment so make up your own and I'm sure they may possibly be answered in the next chapter. If you want to get some of these possible potential answers quicker then you know what you have to do, just review!_


	10. Kisses, Truths & More Kisses

_Hello everybody! Sorry about the long wait for an update but I was really busy the past few days and I couldn't work out how I wanted this chapter to go and was having an internal fight over two different paths. However I picked this one as although the other would be quite fun to write it wouldn't have been accurate as to how the characters reacted. Anyhow, hope you enjoy this one as it's the one you've got. Remember, all constructive criticism is welcome and enjoy!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Wait, please listen to me Ginny. I didn't want to hurt you, that was exactly why I didn't tell you; you were happy with him and I was going to get rid of Parvati for you. I really care for you and just wanted you to be happy even if it was with someone else."_

_Cautiously Ginny turned back towards him and looked at him apprehensively, "Prove it then." She whispered_

_Harry then did the most impulsive thing he could think of, he cupped his hand on her cheek and pulled her in then planted his lips firmly on hers._

The kiss was soft but Ginny could feel so much passion through it. Ginny was so shocked by the fact that Harry Potter, the boy of her dreams, was kissing her that she pulled back.

Harry felt Ginny pull away and pulled back himself, cursing himself for believing hat Ginny would jump into his arms like that. After they pulled apart Harry just looked straight at Ginny and turned to face away from her, embarrassed by what had happened.

Ginny just lay there stunned, Harry had kissed her and then she had pulled away. _Stupid girl! _ She thought. _I bet Harry hates me now, I just blew my chance. _Ginny then looked up and saw Harry looking at her but then he turned and faced away, Ginny took this to confirm what she thought earlier.

The pair just lay on their separate beds staring into space for an hour or so, just collecting their thoughts.

_I shouldn't have done it_

**But earlier she said she wanted you**

_She was probably just joking around_

**Ginny wouldn't do that to you**

_Well you wouldn't have thought that she would've pulled away would you?_

**Maybe she didn't mean to, try talking to her**

"So…." Ginny said before Harry had a chance to himself

"So…" Harry realised how awkward the situation was, "Ginny, I'm sorry."

_Great, _She thought, _first he kisses me then he apologises, why?_

**Because he only sees you as Ron's sister, nothing else**

_Then why did he kiss me?_

**Probably thought it would be funny to make the little Weasley girl think she was loved**

_That can't be true, he would never do that_

**Maybe, he probably did like you as more, but you just blew your chance so now he won't want to**

Then a few quiet sobs came from Ginny's mouth and soon she broke down, crying her eyes out. Harry awkwardly put his arm around Ginny and rubbed along her side, unsure as to how to comfort a crying girl.

"Gin," she looked up at the sound of her name, "Shhh. Calm down. What's wrong?"

Ginny breathed in deeply and just managed to speak before the tears broke through again, "You; you'll never see me as any more than Ron's little sister. I just blew my only chance at getting the boy I love to like me."

Harry was shocked at what he had just heard, so much that he didn't entirely believe it.

"What did you just say?" He half-whispered, thinking it was all just a dream.

"That you'll never see me as more than Ron's sister"

"No, no, after that?"

"I love you, but don't worry; I understand that you'll never like me after that."

Ginny was so humiliated after saying this that she turned over, got out of her bed and began to collect together her belongings that had been taken to the hospital wing for her. Out of the blue Ginny felt Harry's hand grabbing onto her arm. She prepared to get teased and turned to face him.

"If I didn't like you, would I do this?"

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and pulled her into a kiss. Unlike last time it was longing and full of desire, Ginny was shocked but this time made sure that she would not pull away. Harry then moved his head back slowly and looked deep into Ginny's eyes and saw all the raw emotion there.

"Ginevra Weasley, I love you too."

Ginny squealed with delight after hearing this and this time it was Harry's turn to be surprised; she jumped on him and began to kiss him firmly on the lips. Harry was caught off guard but soon got into the spirit of it and was kissing her back as if nothing else in the world mattered. He then felt Ginny's tongue tentatively play across his lower lip as if she was unsure as to what she should do.

"Gin," he pulled back for a moment, "I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with, and you know that right?"

Ginny gave him a mischievous smile and replied seductively, "Well trust me, I've been waiting for this for too long so you had better stop being a noble prat and get back to where we were."

Harry needed no further encouragement and began to kiss her again, however this time when Ginny's tongue found his lips it was a lot more confident and with purpose and Harry had no qualms about allowing it entrance. She began to run her hands through his black, messy hair and he found himself running his hands up and down her back.

"POTTER!" came a shout from the entrance to the hospital wing; Harry pulled apart and turned towards the voice to see who it was. His heart instantly sunk when he saw who it was.

"Get your bloody tongue out of my sister's throat!" Standing at the door was Ron pointing his wand directly at Harry with a look that could kill.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There you go. So, what did you think of it? Please tell me as reviewing only takes a minute or so and it really helps. In the next chapter we will have; what Ron did to Dean, how Ron takes the news of Harry and Ginny together, how Dean takes it and maybe some more, but to get this all any quicker then you know what you have to do, just review!_


	11. Angry Brothers & Revenge

_Welcome back everyone! I've decided to post this chapter so soon after the last as I really enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it. As normal all constructive criticism is welcome and you'll all be pleased to know that this is a slightly longer chapter, but I just hate doing really long ones so this is the sort of length I've settled on. Please review if you read as it only really takes a minute or two. Well enjoy!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Harry needed no further encouragement and began to kiss her again, however this time when Ginny's tongue found his lips it was a lot more confident and with purpose and Harry had no qualms about allowing it entrance. She began to run her hands through his black, messy hair and he found himself running his hands up and down her back. _

"_POTTER!" came a shout from the entrance to the hospital wing; Harry pulled apart and turned towards the voice to see who it was. His heart instantly sunk when he saw who it was._

"_Get your bloody tongue out of my sister's throat!" Standing at the door was Ron pointing his wand directly at Harry with a look that could kill._

Harry jerked himself away from Ginny awkwardly but his ankle landed awkwardly as it was still sore from the broomstick crash. Harry collapsed to the floor and grabbed his ankle, trying his best not to let Ginny see him in pain. However he failed and let out a short cry of pain which alerted Madame Pomfrey to the scene that was unfolding outside of her office. She looked out and saw Ron with his wand pointed towards Harry who was on the floor in a lot of pain and assumed that Ron had cursed him.

"Mr Weasley!" She shouted, "What on earth do you think you are doing to one of my patients? Wait in my office until Professor McGonagall arrives when you shall be punished."

"But…but, I didn't do anything." He protested.

"I don't want to hear now. Get in my office. Miss Weasley, if you would be so kind could you escort Mr Potter here to his bed."

"Certainly, however may I please have a moment to talk to my brother here?"

Madame Pomfrey looked at her curiously before deciding to allow it, as long as it was quick.

"Ron," she whispered, but with a deathly menace in her voice, "If you _ever_ threaten Harry like that again then you _may _just find the whole school knowing about the little incident in the third year that led to the twins thinking you were gay."

"But he had his tongue down your throat! Plus I know what teenage boys do… and think about doing with their girlfriends so how do I know that he won't try to take advantage of you?" Ron seemed rather embarrassed when talking about what teenage boys do.

Ginny laughed at this and decided to turn the tables on him, "How do you know so much about these teenage boy things? Have you been doing said things with Hermione by any chance?" Ron flushed a deep red when she said this and Ginny was shocked, she would have to ask her about this later, "Besides, Harry would never take advantage of me. It was me that started it; he tried to pull away the first time to make sure that I didn't feel pressurised into it."

"Wait there, that wasn't the first time? What has he made you do?" Ron acted like he hadn't heard anything Ginny had just said.

"Nothing!" She hissed, "How many times must I say this, I started it because he said that he loves me."

She stopped right where she was; she hadn't meant to tell him that, she almost felt like she was betraying Harry by telling people his personal feelings. Ron glared straight towards Harry and mouthed to him. Harry was unsure as to what had just gone on between the pair but he managed to get that Ron said that they had to talk. Ron turned around and went to wait in Madame Pomfrey's office, Ginny bent over and helped Harry to get back up and helped him get back to his bed as the ankle was now rather swollen and sore so Harry could no longer walk on it.

After Harry lay down in his bed he suddenly began to laugh hysterically, Ginny was slightly confused but soon she began to laugh as well. Despite not knowing what he was laughing about.

"Harry…what is so…funny?" she managed to get out between laughing fits.

Harry calmly took in a deep breath but this failed as he couldn't stop, even though he knew it wasn't that funny. Eventually he regained the power of speech.

"Well, we've kissed three times, and nearly kissed two other times, admitted our love for each other, I've even done it twice, and I haven't even asked you out yet." Ginny giggled slightly at this but didn't find it as funny as Harry had.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She asked softly.

"Nothing, Ginevra Weasley, will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?"

Ginny loved the way he had asked so politely but was still determined to play around a bit, "Oh, I don't know. Your fan club may not like it."

_Two can play at this game, _Harry thought, "So I have a fan club do I? Maybe there's a nice girl there I could ask then? One without an overprotective brother."

Ginny playfully batted Harry on the arm but was hurt slightly at Harry still referring to the fact she was Ron's little sister. Harry noticed this and decided to rectify it.

"But then again, why should I care about a girl's brother. She's her own person and I don't need to see her just on who her brother is."

Ginny smiled and decided to stop the game while she was ahead, "Well Mr Potter, I do believe you have said enough and I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Fantastic, but do I really have a fan club?" Harry was slightly worried at the implications of this idea.

"No, I don't want to make your head even bigger" She joked.

"We've only been going out for a minute and I'm already being insulted! It's disgraceful!" Harry played along.

"Well, I'm sure that I can make up for that."

Ginny then planted a firm kiss on Harry's lips and was going to deepen it when she heard someone at the foot of Harry's bed.

"Can you two _please_ keep off each other for a few minutes? I need to talk to Harry now, about private matters."

Ginny took the hint and decided now would be a good time to find and apologise to Dean; no matter what he had done he didn't deserve Ron's wrath. After Ginny had left and Ron was convinced she was out of earshot he faced towards Harry and began to talk.

"So mate, you're finally with Ginny then?" Ron half-asked quite pleasantly, much to Harry's surprise and it caught him off guard.

"Yep, but I only just asked her you know."

"Hmm, I'll pretend I didn't just hear that you two were doing…_that_ while not together but you had better not tell the twins that. But as I was going to say, you have to make sure you treat her well as if you ever hurt her then what I've done to Dean will seem like nothing."

"Wait, what have you done to Dean?"

"Well you'll find out when you get let out of here, but I'll give you a clue; he now has to be _very_ careful about what he thinks about and he can't lie about it if he does think in the wrong way. It wasn't easy mind you; I had to ask Fred and George for a lot of help. But having two brothers who own a joke shop really helps you to plot revenge." Ron's face suddenly turned serious again when he remembered the other topic he needed to cover, "Do you really love Ginny?"

"Ummm, yes, you know that. I let it slip when I was talking to the twins."

"I'm just checking, please don't say it to her unless you really do though; you know how long she has loved you and it would be cruel to play with her like that."

Harry was slightly offended by what Ron had just said, "I would never do that! I think you should leave now."

Ron walked casually back towards the door but he was soon slowed down when Madame Pomfrey reminded him that he still had to sort out his punishment with Professor McGonagall.

Meanwhile Ginny had made her way into the common room and saw Dean curled up on one of the armchairs, concentrating hard on something. She made her way over and sat down in a chair facing his.

"Go away Ginny, I can't handle this happening again." He sounded terrified which just made Ginny want to find out more.

"Handle what?"

"I can't tell you but can you please ask Ron to stop it?" She knew that he didn't deserve it but the pleading look in his eyes made her give in.

"Fine I suppose, I'll talk to Ron. Can we stay friends though? I don't want to spend our time at Hogwarts hating each other, but just make sure you don't try anything on me."

"Oh, umm… sure." Dean was really struggling with something now and Ginny could tell he was failing. Finally a look of despair was etched on his face and he looked resigned to his fate.

Sure enough a few moments later the word "Pervert" was branded onto his forehead in what Ginny could tell was Ron's writing. She was still confused though as she couldn't tell why this had happened so she asked Dean. He seemed to be fighting an internal battle, with two different things he wanted to say, but one was the clear winner as he gave up, realising that he had no other choice.

"I had a… um… dirty thought…" Ginny gasped when she heard this, "about you…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So how did you like it? Please tell me, it only takes a minute or so to review! I'm beginning to feel like a broken record player here but I can't make the point enough times. Well you all know how to get the next chapter sooner, just review!_


	12. Not So Rude Awakenings & Stupid Brothers

_Heya everyone. This next chapter is all mainly talking but I couldn't fit in much action, anyhow I hope you like it. Please review as all constructive criticism or suggestions are welcome. Enjoy!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Oh, umm… sure." Dean was really struggling with something now and Ginny could tell he was failing. Finally a look of despair was etched on his face and he looked resigned to his fate._

_Sure enough a few moments later the word "Pervert" was branded onto his forehead in what Ginny could tell was Ron's writing. She was still confused though as she couldn't tell why this had happened so she asked Dean. He seemed to be fighting an internal battle, with two different things he wanted to say, but one was the clear winner as he gave up, realising that he had no other choice._

"_I had a… um… dirty thought…" Ginny gasped when she heard this, "about you…"_

Ginny slapped Dean hard across the face causing him to fall backwards. She looked at him in half-pity, half-disgust while she let some of her anger leave.

"How dare you!" She yelled, so loud that anyone who hadn't been watching the slap sure was now, "I was going to _try_ and stay friends with you even after the Parvati thing but you are so sick! First you cheat on me, then I give you another chance to be friends, then you go thinking about…I don't even want to know exactly what about! I never want to see you again!"

Ginny then slapped him again, harder than the first time, and stormed out of the common room. Dean sighed and turned his chair away from all the staring Gryffindors.

"How long is this bloody spell gonna last?" Dean muttered to himself.

Ginny returned to the hospital wing without any other major incidents. She did run into Ron who was just on his way out and she complimented him on the choice of punishment, she had thought it to be very fitting.

She looked over towards Harry's bed and saw him fast asleep on it so she decided that she could have some fun. She walked across silently and bent down and kissed him firmly. Harry was stunned at first and opened his eyes wide and pulled back slightly to see who it was. Once he realised it was Ginny he pulled her closer and continued the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth and letting it roam. Finally when they needed to breathe they pulled apart and grinned goofily at each other.

"Mmmm, you might have to wake me up like that every morning Miss Weasley." He whispered.

"Mr Potter!" She gasped, pretending to be shocked, "That would imply me spending the night with you."

Harry chuckled and Ginny joined in, however after a few moments the awkwardness began and the pair just remained in silence until Ginny tried to stifle a yawn.

"If you're so tired then maybe you should join me as I'm absolutely knackered and _someone_ just woke me up, even if it was fantastic."

Ginny rolled her eyes a little then lay down in her bed but made her best effort to go to the nearest edge of the bed to Harry's. She was disappointed at first as he was nowhere near but soon she felt him put an arm around her and even though they were in separate beds it felt so peaceful to Ginny lying there that she was soon in a deep sleep.

After what seemed like a few minutes to the pair, but was in reality a few hours they were awoken by a shout.

"Weasley, Potter, you've got some visitors." Madame Pomfrey shouted from her office.

Ginny slowly opened her eyes and let the light flood in. She felt Harry's arm around her and turned to face him, he was still asleep and Ginny thought he looked so sweet lying there like that.

"Come on, you need to get up, there's someone here to see us."

Harry wrinkled his nose slightly and shook his head. Ginny rolled her eyes and decided to wake him the same way as last time; she planted a soft kiss on him but soon found Harry making it deeper and she started to run her hands through his hair.

"Ginny!" Shouted someone from the foot of their beds, she pulled away and turned to face them. Her heart suddenly sank when she saw her brother standing there. She was however slightly relieved to see Hermione there as well so Ron couldn't get too mad.

"Why are you two _always_ making out when I walk in?" Ron was surprisingly calm about it, but Harry guessed that this was as Hermione was there.

"Well if that annoys you then you don't want to know what we get up to when you're not here then." She winked impishly at Harry who was shocked.

"What have you been doing with my sister Potter?" Ron yelled, bringing Harry out of his stunned state.

"Ummm, nothing, she's just joking. Aren't you Gin" Harry pleaded for her to save him but she just laughed.

"Of course, if that's what you say." She flashed him a sweet smile.

"Harry, I think we need to talk again." Ron wasn't going to let it slide, Harry groaned before turning towards Ginny.

"Look what you've got me into now." Harry moaned, Ginny just stuck her tongue out at him. "Well would you mind going to talk with Hermione for a bit then?"

"Sure, just don't tell him about last night." Ginny got out her bed and walked away with Hermione, Ron just glared at Harry.

"Honest mate, she's only joking around; I'd never do that to her yet." Harry was getting desperate now.

"I know, I know. I can always tell if she's joking by her expression, one of the benefits of growing up with her. I just loved the look on your face though; I had to keep it up." Harry whacked Ron round the head with his pillow then laughed with him. "Well there was another reason; I wanted to apologize about what I said last time. I know you wouldn't hurt Ginny."

"Bloody hell Ron, Hermione really is rubbing off on you." Harry joked.

"Well what can I say? It's true. But anyhow, just make sure you don't do anything with Ginny mate, remember who she is; my baby sister."

Ginny walked away from the bed with Hermione and they went outside of the hospital wing before facing each other.

"I can't believe you and Harry are together, _finally_!" Hermione sounded so ecstatic at the news she could barely stand still.

"I know; it's taken him long enough but it's so fantastic now were together. Calm down a bit though, it's not even been a day yet. So how's Ron?"

"Oh, he's fine I suppose. He doesn't want to talk much though, only ever kiss and ummm other stuff that I can tell you about later." Hermione was very embarrassed by whatever she was talking about.

"That idiot! And he tries to tell Harry off, he's gonna get such an earful from me later!" Ginny was absolutely furious at her brother's ignorance.

"No, don't; it's up to him to work it out for himself. If he doesn't get it soon though then he might find himself single sooner rather than later." Ginny chuckled nervously but realised that she had to help Ron; he would never work it out on his own. After a minute or so of awkward silence they decided to rejoin their boyfriends.

The pair turned back and entered into the hospital wing just in time to hear part of Harry and Ron's conversation.

"…just make sure you don't do anything with Ginny mate, remember who she is; my baby sister."

Ginny stormed over and whacked Ron around the side of his head. "You're a bloody idiot you know? Just sod off and snog your girlfriend; you don't want to do anything else!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So, how did you like it? Please review and tell me. Ron was a bit nice in this because of Hermione's influence, but he can't be changed fully eh? If you want the next chapter soon then you know what you have to do, just review!_


	13. Splits & Hair

_Hello, this chapter was ummm interesting to write, I'm not sure if I liked how it turned out but I couldn't do it better for some reason. Anyhow, as per norm all constructive criticism or suggestions are more than welcome! Enjoy!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The pair turned back and entered into the hospital wing just in time to hear part of Harry and Ron's conversation._

"…_just make sure you don't do anything with Ginny mate, remember who she is; my baby sister."_

_Ginny stormed over and whacked Ron around the side of his head. "You're a bloody idiot you know? Just sod off and snog your girlfriend; you don't want to do anything else!"_

"What do you mean by that? Hermione, stand up for me here." Ron was furious at Ginny's outburst, maybe because he was still shy about his girlfriend.

"Ronald, you are so ignorant! How can you not see what she's trying to say? Especially when she screams it like that!" Hermione sent Ginny a glare and she had a feeling that this wouldn't be the end of it for her either.

"What? But I haven't done anything."

"That's it; I give up! Well you had better get used to talking more, because you're certainly not going to be kissing me!" Hermione marched out of the hospital wing with anger all over her face and a tad of exasperation mixed in.

Ron looked towards Harry and Ginny and saw two contrasting expressions; Ginny was staring at him furiously while Harry looked confused and a little sympathetic.

"She's bloody mental, screaming at me like that. I still don't get why though."

"God, you really are hopeless, how I got you as a brother I'll never see. Hermione just wants to talk to you and all you do is, to use your own terminology, shove your tongue down her throat."

Ron was stunned;he hadn't done that, had he? Ron searched through his memories of his time with Hermione and it was true, all he could remember was physical, no just talking like a normal couple. His face paled when he realised this and he ran out of the hospital wing.

"No running in the corridors." Shouted Madame Pomfrey from her office.

"I'll take the bloody detention." He shouted back.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other uncomfortably unsure as to how to break the ice after the rather embarrassing event that had played out in front of them. Ginny lay down on her bed and they both just stared upwards into the ceiling, thinking.

_Did I just ruin my brother's relationship?_ Ginny thought, _But he did tell Harry to think of me as his little sister, he knows I hate that._

As if sensing what Ginny was thinking Harry placed his arm around Ginny's waist while turning towards her. "Don't worry about what Ron said. I know you're not just Ron's little sister; you're so much more to me."

Ginny seemed to placate a little and Harry felt her relax a little and lean in towards him, but he was doing some thinking himself.

_What if Ginny thinks that we don't talk enough? _Harry was obsessing over this question in his head, getting scared of what the implications may be before finally decided to tackle the problem head on.

"Gin?" Harry asked softly, she let out a soft groan to let him know she was listening.

"Do you think the same thing Hermione thought about Ron, but about me? With you instead of Hermione of course, I don't spend any time kissing her so that couldn't…"

"Shhh, you're rambling." Ginny cut in. She twisted around in her bed until she was facing towards Harry, their faces a mere two inches apart. "Harry, we've been going out for less than a day, how can I possibly make any comments on if we kiss too much? But in all honesty you had better make sure you talk to me a lot."

Harry felt stupid for asking the question and he looked down, embarrassed. Ginny noticed this and just thought it was sweet that Harry cared so much about her after what was in reality a few hours though it felt a lot longer to the pair.

"Well talk to me a lot, and kiss me a lot." She continued with a roguish glare in her eyes.

She then leant forward a little and pressed her lips to Harry's softly. She ran her tongue across his lips and Harry gladly gave her entrance and their tongues then began to battle with each other; however both sides found it very enjoyable. After a few more minutes of this the pair pulled apart and flashed each other a smile.

"How much talking am I gonna have to do to make up for that then?" Harry asked cheekily.

"Hmm, well maybe we can overlook that as I enjoyed it too much." Ginny answered before kissing him quickly again, "Let that serve as a reminder to you, I enjoy kissing you as much as you do; it is _not_ a privilege that you should have to pay back to me, ok?"

"Well, if you insist."

Harry then placed his other hand on Ginny's back and kissed her again, but with a lot more passion this time and soon he found himself on top of Ginny and both of them out of breath. Neither of them remembered or cared who had started it and soon they were kissing again, however Harry made sure that he didn't try anything else by reminding himself where he was.

Harry moved back off of Ginny and laid backwards on his bed, Ginny laid her head on Harry's chest and she loved listening to the sound of his heartbeat which soon sent her to sleep. While she was asleep Harry amused himself by playing with her hair, however while doing this he managed to tie a knot in it that he couldn't undo; he struggled with it for a few minutes franticly trying to fix it but nothing would work. Ginny felt him tugging at her hair and was dragged out of her sleep.

"Harry, what on earth are you doing?" Ginny mumbled, Harry quickly dropped the hair and decided to let Ginny find it later.

"Oh, ummm, nothing. I was just making sure your hair didn't get stuck anywhere." He said half-heartedly.

"Fine, now let me sleep." She pouted and lay back down on his chest.

"But you've already been to sleep about three times this day!" Harry moaned.

"Well when you've been in a big crash, watching your loved ones get hurt you need a lot of sleep. Besides there's always someone waking me up before I want to."

"Fine, I promise that this time I won't wake you up. Ok?"

"Fantastic." She mumbled before relaxing more and preparing to go to sleep

Harry's mind started wondering and he was thinking about everything, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, the paint in the hospital wing, the weather, quidditch…

Harry suddenly began to curse himself, how could he have been so foolish, there was a quidditch game soon and he'd gone and got himself injured, taking the reserve seeker out with him. _I need to get out of here soon so that I can play _he thought, but when doing this Ginny twitched a little and knocked against Harry, causing him to wince in pain. _It's nothing! _He insisted but secretly he knew that he was in no fit state to play.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There you go; there wasn't a cliffie this chapter! Even I was shocked at that but I checked and there really isn't. Well maybe you could read in a tiny one with the will he/won't he play quidditch but meh. Anyway, enough of my insane ramblings, what did you think of the chapter? Please tell me. Well if you want to get the next chapter any sooner then you know what you have to do, just review! _


	14. Quidditch

_Hey again, sorry about the long time without any new chapters. I was on holiday for three weeks and so it kinda got left behind, many apologies. Anyway all constructive criticism is always welcome. Enjoy!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny slowly lifted her eyelids and was shocked by the cheers she could hear. She sat up carefully so as to investigate the source but the hospital wing was empty, besides her and Madame Pomfrey.

"Harry?" she called out when she realised his bed was vacant.

There was no reply. Out of the window in the corner of her eye she noticed a large mass of people and turned to face it so she could discover the cause. They were all heading towards the quidditch pitch. She realised that it must be the morning of the game, you lost track of the days when you weren't having lessons or a schedule. Ginny's eyes suddenly widened in fear.

_He wouldn't. He wasn't stupid enough to try and play quidditch after that accident! Right?_

She tossed on her robes and called through to Madame Pomfrey, "I'm going to watch the match, alright?"

"Well I suppose that should be fine, besides if you go then I can as well and I really want to see Gryffindor beat Slytherin. I take it Mr Potter will be coming too?"

"He's not here; I was wondering if you knew where he'd gone?"

"I'm afraid not, don't worry though; I'm sure he's just gone down to watch the game. It would've been nice if he'd told me though! I swear that boy's going to be the death of me someday."

Ginny sprinted out of the hospital wing and all the way down to the quidditch pitch. Her muscles were screaming in pain from the constant use but Ginny placed the cries out of her head and continued to run. She approached the stadium and climbed the stairs up to the seats and found one quickly at the rear of the stands. The teams hadn't gone onto the pitch yet and Ginny scanned around to look for Harry but there was no sign of him.

Ginny's train of thought was soon interrupted by the booming voice of Zacharias Smith, who had taken over the commentary position. "And here comes the Slytherin team led by their captain Urquhart at chaser. There is a slight change to the Slytherin team today as Draco Malfoy is no longer starting at seeker and in his place is Harper."

The Slytherin team flew onto the pitch shortly after his announcement was finished with Urquhart at the front followed by the other two chasers. Urquhart had obviously opted for strength over style and even ability as his fellow chasers looked as if they barely understood the rules of quidditch but were using it as an excuse to fight. The beaters were next and once again the two of them were brutes, their idea of fun while flying onto the pitch was hitting each other with the bats while causing no damage; physically at least. Finally Harper came onto the field and he too was huge, you would've expected him to crush the snitch rather than catch it.

"Next up is the Gryffindor team, they've lost two star players to injury including their captain. As such they are led onto the pitch by their stand in captain Ron Weasley, who has always had a confidence problem and I for one wonder how having the responsibility of captain on his shoulders will affect his keeping abilities."

"Smith! Make sure you remain on topic." Interrupted McGonagall.

"Yes Professor, well as I was saying, Ron Weasley will lead the team onto the pitch, instead of Harry Potter whose position is being filled by Seamus Finnigan, who has never played a game of quidditch for his house before and in such a vital position I fail to see how Gryffindor hope to stand any chance, they had better rack up a lot of points with the quaffle. Which brings us on to the other change, Dean Thomas in for Ginny Weasley at chaser, interestingly enough the pair had a break up recently made very public by the actions of her brother Ron.

The Gryffindor team flew onto the field but at the front of the team was not Ronald Weasley as everyone was expecting but instead Harry Potter.

"Well this certainly is a big change, Harry Potter is starting the game and captaining. That is sure to affect Weasley's confidence a lot as Potter doesn't even trust him to captain."

"Smith!" Warned McGonagall.

"Well it shall be interesting to see how it plays out with this huge boost to the Gryffindor team."

Ginny was terrified when she spotted this and ran towards McGonagall.

"Why are you letting him play? He could be killed." She pleaded.

"Miss Weasley, Mr Potter is the captain of the team so it was his choice as to whether he should play; I have very little say in the matter."

Harry flew into the centre circle and held out his hand to the Slytherin captain, when Urquhart took hold of his hand it felt like he was trying to crush it. The second the pain began Harry realised that he should never have started, but it was too late now; substitutions were not allowed. He made sure not to show any pain to the other captain though.

Slowly he flew back to his position and the balls were all released. He flew around the stadium keeping his eyes out for the snitch. After around thirty minutes the score was 100 points for Slytherin and 40 for Gryffindor, the team was feeling the absence of Ginny and her constant stream of goals, there was still no sign of the snitch and Harper had taken to following Harry's every move around the pitch. Harry decided to play on this and sharply dived downwards and accelerated towards the ground.

"Well Potter is attempting a Wronski feint but Harper hasn't fallen for it, well it seems that Potter has lost his talent, this leaves Gryffindor in a sticky situation."

Harry realised this and went to pull up very early, however he spotted a glint of gold right in front of where he was diving for so he continued with the feint and stretched out his right arm however an explosion of pain in his shoulder caused him to pull back, nearly loosing control of his broom. Ginny nearly leapt off her seat when she saw this and prayed that Harry would be alright. The broom was jerking violently now and Harry was struggling to keep it steady, he managed to pull it back so that it was running straight and reached out with his left arm, ignoring the pain that was engulfing his right shoulder. He closed his hands around the snitch but nobody seemed to notice at first until Madame Hooch blew her whistle to indicate the end of the game.

The crowd was confused at first until Smith finally noticed and informed everyone, "Well Potter got the snitch, and his feint was actually real. Gryffindor win 190 to 100. Well that was a stupid move by Harper not to follow him; I bet that Urquhart will give him a piece of his mind in the dressing room."

Harry was delighted and flew around the stadium for a victory lap but when he saw Ginny glaring daggers at him his heart fell. He turned back quickly and flew into the dressing room. The team all stared at him unsure of what to do. Ron stepped forward.

"Harry, if you ever try and play when you're injured like that you can screw the fact you're captain; we won't let you." The rest of the team nodded and Harry felt guilty that he had done that to them.

"Don't all thank me at once for winning us the game then." Harry joked; this lightened the mood a little.

"Don't get me wrong, bloody fantastic catch mate! But we could all see that you shouldn't have been playing; you're gonna get such an earful from Ginny later!"

The whole team burst into laughter, except for Dean who looked rather sour. Harry gulped but joined in; when the laughter stopped he spotted somebody at the door and turned to face them. It was an irate looking Madame Pomfrey and an absolutely furious Ginny.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well there you are, what did you think of it? Please review and tell me. Remember, if you want the next chapter any faster then you know what to do, just review!_


End file.
